Sempre
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: Seria sempre assim. - LeeTen - Resposta ao Desafio dos Shippers Pouco Explorados proposto por Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas -


**Disclameir:** Naruto não me pertence.

Essa fanfic é uma resposta a um desafio relâmpago proposto por Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas.

* * *

Um movimento. Outro, outro e mais outro. Esmurrando continuamente o tronco da árvore. Suas mãos estavam manchadas, o tronco também. O suor pingava de seu rosto, mas você não desistia. Continuava, continuava. E contava. 145. 146. 147.

Um suspiro. Um único instante de fechar os olhos – que mal faria? – e você errava. Sua mão não atingia o alvo. E você caia no chão, frustrado. Derrotado. Acabado. As mãos doíam, mas isso não era nada – a dor maior era no orgulho.

Neji não errava. Neji _nunca_ errava. E você estava lá, sempre errando. Sempre se esforçando e sempre errando, sempre, sempre, sempre. Não tinha admiradores, só admirava. Não tinha fãs, somente ídolos. Mas você se conformava, sorria e se levantava. Agora deveria chutar o tronco.

E recomeçava. Um chute, dois, três, quatro. Seguidos, precisos, perfeitos. E na mente, a promessa. Se não conseguisse dar duzentos chutes, daria trezentas voltas ao redor de um parque.

E mesmo com aquela esperança, você sabia que iria errar. Que iria cair e teria de fazer isso e recomeçar. Correr, correr, suar, sem nunca conseguir. Porque você era assim. Você não conseguia. Nunca.

"Lee! Pára com isso!" e a voz dele penetrando em seus ouvidos. Você ama a voz dela, não ama? É calorosa, é forte, é doce. É como ela própria. Por isso mesmo, você não pára. Porque sabe que se parar, pronto. Ela irá se calar. Mas enquanto você continuar, ela continuará a gritar.

E você continua chutando o tronco. E de novo e de novo. Sem se importar com ela mandando você parar, sem se importar com absolutamente nada. Na sua cabeça, só existem o número de chutes e ela.

Ela. A voz dela. Os olhos dela. A boca dela. As palavras dela, as mãos dela, o corpo dela, o sorriso dela, as lágrimas dela. Tenten está dentro de você. Você absorveu Tenten, cada detalhe, cada nuança.

Até que as mãos dela estão sobre seus ombros e te empurram. Empurram você e você cai no chão e ela te observa irritada, com as mãos na cintura. E ela começa a ralhar com você. Ralhar pelo esforço que você faz, gritando que um dia você ainda irá se matar. Mas você não se importa.

Tudo o que você vê é ela. Os lábios dela se movendo rapidamente, os olhos irritados e preocupados. E ela nota que você não está ouvindo absolutamente uma palavra. E ela se irrita ainda mais. "Você não presta!" é o que ela grita. E ela dá meia volta e prepara-se para sair, mas em um salto você se levanta e segura seu ombro.

"Desculpe, Tenten-chan." Pede. E ela o olha por uns instantes, meio irritada, meio preocupada e depois sorri. E você sente o sorriso dela _dentro_ de você, te dando forças. E você sorri também.

"Pare por hoje, Lee." Ela pede e você olha mais uma vez para o tronco. E depois para ela e sente que está vivendo isso de novo. Porque é sempre assim. E vocês dois já sabem o resultado.

"Tudo bem, Tenten-chan." Você fala. E ela sorri e pega sua mão. E você sente as mãos dela, que não são pequenas, não são delicadas. São fortes. São mãos de uma mulher forte. E você aperta a mão dela e ela sorri.

E vocês começam a andar em direção ao Ichiraku Ramen. Você irá pagar um jantar e depois vocês rirão, contando casos que ambos já sabem de cor, mas não se cansam de ouvir.

E então, você a levará para casa. Percorrerão o caminho em silêncio, olhando para o céu da noite. E você se pergunta até quando ela irá gostar do Hyuuga. Você se pergunta quando terá uma chance. E então você olha para ela e percebe que ela não está com o Hyuuga, está com você. E você sorri. E ela pergunta o porquê e você balança a cabeça, dizendo que não é nada. Porque é sempre assim.

Então, vocês chegam a casa dela. Ela sorri mais uma vez e agradece pela companhia. E ela vai entrar e você vai embora e vocês repetirão a rotina de sempre. E você se pergunta até quando isso irá acontecer.

Mas, dessa vez, ela não entra. Ela segura sua mão e pressiona levemente os lábios contra os seus. E você a olha surpreso e ela sorri e vai para dentro. E você sorri também. Porque você sabe. Sabe que a partir daquele dia, será sempre assim.

* * *

**N/A:** Adoro LeeTen S2 E resolvi narrar desse modo por influência da Nanase Kei XD Eu tinha pouco tempo para fazer essa fic e etc. Que seja. Kissus o/


End file.
